Madame Kovarian
Madame Kovarian is the main antagonist of the 2011 series of Doctor Who. As a leading member of the Church of the Silence, she plotted to bring about the death of the Doctor as she believed that he would one day bring about the end of the universe. Her agenda drove her into abducting Amy Pond, stealing her newborn baby and moulding the child into the perfect weapon to use against the Doctor. Kovarian was portrayed by Frances Barber. History Throughout the first half of the 2011 series, Madame Kovarian makes spontaneous appearances before Amy, appearing as a face looking through a sliding panel. No matter where or when Amy is, Kovarian's face reveals itself and she watches Amy with cold intent. In the episode "The Almost People", it is revealed that Amy hasn't been with the Doctor at all since she witnessed his death at Lake Silencio in Utah. Her presence was supplanted by a Ganger, an avatar formed from a programmable organic substance called the Flesh. The real Amy has been aboard the asteroid base of Demon's Run in the 52nd century where she gives birth to her child, Melody Pond. Madame Kovarian mobilises her forces to defend Demon's Run, knowing that the Doctor will be coming to rescue his friend. When the Doctor arrives, he brings numerous allies with him from different time periods and they succeed in capturing the base... or so it appears. Kovarian allowed the Doctor to rescue Amy and Melody, but the child in Amy's arms turns out to be merely another Flesh avatar. Kovarian has the real Melody and escapes with the child for parts unknown, intending to train and condition Melody as a weapon to use against the Doctor. Her scheming does not produce her desired endgame, however, as through her encounters with the Doctor Melody grows to become one of his most devoted allies, River Song. Death In the episode "The Wedding of River Song", an alternate reality has been created as a result of tampering with a fixed point in time. The fixed point in question is the death of the Doctor at Lake Silencio. River stops herself from murdering the Doctor, thus giving rise to a world where the whole of history is happening at the same time. In this alternate world, River has formed a private army and has been leading a campaign against the Silence. Using special Eye Drive devices that allow them to remember seeing the Silents, River's forces capture several Silents and also Madame Kovarian, locking them away in the Area 52 pyramid in Egypt. However, shortly after the Doctor arrives at Area 52, the Silents break free and go on a rampage. They use their control over electricity to electrify the Eye Drives, killing and incapacitating several soldiers. When the Doctor and his friends evacuate the area, Kovarian calls out to Amy and begs her to release her. Amy refuses, wanting revenge on Kovarian for abducting her and taking away her daughter, and so she re-fastens Kovarian's Eye Drive and leaves her tied up. In all likelihood, Kovarian would have been electrocuted to death by the Eye Drive or her former minions. After reality reasserts itself, the events that transpired in that alternate timeline are aborted. However, Amy still remembers the events, including leaving Kovarian to die, and concludes that they still happened. Whether Kovarian still lives after reality has returned to normal is unknown. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Uncertain Fate